gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Oldest living Americans by state of residence
The list below mentions the names of the oldest living people in the United States of America by their state of residence. Bolded names - supercentenarians validated by the GRG.GRG World Supercentenarian Rankings List List } |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Arkansas |- |Edna Runyon |F |align=right|25 Jan 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|California |- |'Minnie Whicker' Roseville Woman Celebrates Her 111th Birthday |F |align=right|24 July 1906|| |- |Edie Ceccarelli |F |align=right|5 Feb 1908|| |- |Pauline Angleman |F |align=right|4 Oct 1908|| |- |Mildred Layfield |F |align=right|22 Nov 1908|| |- |Irving Piken |M |align=right|20 Dec 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Colorado |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Connecticut |- |Florence Carroll |F |align=right|9 June 1907|| |- |Margaret Quinn |F |align=right|15 July 1907|| |- |Leonora Cox |F |align=right|30 Dec 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Florida |- |Maude Harris |F |align=right|15 Aug 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Georgia |- |Nina Willis |F |align=right|14 Jan 1909|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Hawaii |- |Margarita Tabag Lee Cataluna: Woman credits longevity to good genes and pinakbet |F |align=right|12 July 1911|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Illinois |- |'Louise Schaaf' |F |align=right|16 Oct 1906|| |- |Stella Lennox |F |align=right|31 Jan 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Indiana |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Iowa |- |Bessie Hendricks |F |align=right|7 Nov 1907|| |- |Hazel Ventling |F |align=right|5 June 1908|| |- |Esther Wittenburg |F |align=right|27 Sep 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Louisiana |- |Odile Washington |F |align=right|24 June 1909|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Maryland |- |Downing Kay |F |align=right|23 Nov 1907|| |- |Ruby Staley |F |align=right|8 June 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Massachusetts |- |Hazel Plummer |F |align=right|19 Jun 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Michigan |- |'Irene Dutton' |F |align=right|16 July 1906|| |- |'Ellen Goodwill' |F |align=right|2 Feb 1907|| |- |Irene Dunham |F |align=right|16 Dec 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Minnesota |- |Erna Zahn |F |align=right|14 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Mississippi |- |Sallie Cooley |F |align=right|8 Dec 1908|| |- |Malinda Johnson |F |align=right|1 Jan 1909|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Missouri |- |Suzy Ford |F |align=right|24 Dec 1907|| |- |Mary Johnson |F |align=right|7 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Nebraska |- |'Thelma Sutcliffe' |F |align=right|2 Oct 1906|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|New Hampshire |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|New Jersey |- |Sun Choe |F |align=right|28 May 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|New York |- |'Beulah Meloche' |F |align=right|5 Dec 1906|| |- |Mamie Kirkland |F |align=right|3 Sept 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|North Carolina |- |'Hester Ford' |F |align=right|15 Aug 1905|| |- |Christine Ireland |F |align=right|19 Jan 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|North Dakota |- |'Iris Westman' |F |align=right|28 Aug 1905|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Pennsylvania |- |Ardith Grose |F |align=right|22 Mar 1907|| |- |Marion Roth |F |align=right|11 Nov 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Rhode Island |- |Barbara Barton |F |align=right|12 Oct 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|South Carolina |- |Isadora Byrd |F |align=right|22 Aug 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Texas |- |Maria De La Talamantes |F |align=right|11 Jan 1909|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Virginia |- |Avicia Thorpe |F |align=right|16 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Washington |- |Ruth Apilado |F |align=right|30 Apr 1908|| |- |Gertrude Ellison |F |align=right|16 May 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|West Virginia |- |Mary Brown |F |align=right| 4 July 1909|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Wisconsin |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=FEFCF5| |- !colspan=4|Wyoming |- |} References Category:Lists of USA supercentenarians Category:American supercentenarians Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists of living people Category:Lists